


The Mother's Lesson

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [50]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mention of Character Death, lost of alternate reality wierdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In one of two seventh time line fics Mother Askani gives Rachel a lesson on the nature of alternate realities and the origin of mutants.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Journey Through Time [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	The Mother's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

The Mother’s Lessons.

“Why did you want to see me?” She asked as she entered Mother Askani’s private rooms. “I’d rather be with my friends mourning Jamie than in here with you.” She couldn’t help but blame the other woman for his death and wonder if he hadn’t used his powers and been given help immediately if he could have pulled through.

“What I did was necessary child I have to exist for this journey to have occurred,” Mother Askani said grimly. “If I had not acted to force him to duplicate you creating myself my past would have become an alternate time line and my ability to send you home would have been imperiled.” The older woman looked sad then. “I miss Jamie too I have your memories child so he was my friend too and I never knew that he died until now.” She actually began to cry. “I thought I could save him after he made me.”

“Even if I believe that,” she said, “why am I here?” She saw the old woman smile and suddenly they were inside the old woman’s head in a mental space that resembled Xavier’s office in the mansion. “Why bring me here?”

“Because I have much to teach you so that you can make a true difference in the future you will create when I send you all back home.” The old woman said. “I have spent the last two centuries learning all I can about the nature of alternate worlds and delving into the mysteries of the past.” She then looked right at her. “After all if you wish to fulfill the request of the Daken from the last world then you will need my knowledge.”

She thought about his request and his warning about the man called Romulus and how he would do everything in his power to manipulate Wolverine and his son to accomplish his goals. “All right tell me what you know about Romulus?”

“In time but we must go further back then him,” Mother Askani said and she found herself standing in a strange place. “Do you recognize the woman there.” She did she felt her anger surging at the sight of Selene. “She is the oldest known mutant while I suspect there were some before her I cannot find them without knowing their names.” Mother Askani looked down. “I have learned something shocking about early mutants their X-genes do not pass on to their children.” The old woman gestured and there was a rush of years moving by. “Selene had many children while she was physically able and none of them inherited her power she abandoned or killed most of them but some survived.”

“That sounds like her but why are you telling me this,” She asked. She really didn’t care that Selene’s long dead children hadn’t been mutants. “Why does it matter that they weren’t mutants it is rare but it happens Graydon Creed for example?”

“Patience,” Mother Askani said. “Eventually a few mutants found a means of combating the weakness of the X-gene by inbreeding and it gave rise to subspecies of mutants.” Mother Askani gestured and images of three people appeared a man with face paint, an angelic image and a demonic one.. “The Neo, the Cheyarafim , and the Neyaphem all came about in this method.” Mother Askani shook her head. “Eventually too much inbreeding destroyed the Cheyarafim leaving only a few to assimilate fully back into the human race by having non powered children but not before they had banished their enemies the Neyaphem into another dimension.” The demonic and angelic images vanished. “The Neo alone survived into modern times which amusingly enough means despite their claims to be more evolved than modern mutants they are actually less as their X-gene is less advanced.”

“That’s fascinating but what’s the point of all this,” She asked angry that she was being given a lesson on mutant subspecies instead of the important details. “I want to know how to deal with Romulus and what he wants with Logan not a history lesson.”

“This is all relevant but if we must I will tell you of Romulus now,” Mother Askani said and a man appeared who looked a lot like Logan only bigger. “This man believes himself to be the last pure Lupine but he’s wrong he’s only a half breed.” The old woman smiled then. “You see the Lupines were an experiment of the Deviants they evolved canines as a soldier race, they were a failure and were eventually all destroyed except for one the result of his lupine father raping a human woman.” Mother Askani pointed. “Fortunately for Romulus he was born with the early mutant gene that granted him an extremely potent healing factor that even as it has declined much over many millennia of life it still rivals Logan’s own.” Mother Askani then gestured. “He fathered many human children over his life time and their descendants are were many of the animal like mutations first showed up.”

It looked like more history lesson on mutant development but she wasn’t going to object again. So far this was starting to head in the right direction. “Romulus kept track of some of his descendants especially the rare mutants who showed up trying to solve the problem of why their children were always human and waiting for the perfect lupine.” Mother Askani smiled them.“The first X-gene positive individuals who could pass on the X-gene virtually every time began to show up around two hundred and fifty years ago, and it was still some time before the faulty gene would stop showing up.”

Suddenly they were in a different place and they were watching a dark haired woman watching her son with fear in her yes. “That is Logan’s mother with his older half brother John Howlette Jr,” Mother Askani said. “The woman senses that there is something wrong with her son’s rages and fears him so for comfort she turns to the grounds keeper.” A man who is the spitting image of Logan appears. “She becomes pregnant with his child.” The scenery changed and she saw Doctors working on the mother as John was hauled away screaming with bone claws visible. “Romulus took the child from the asylum and faked his death his examinations revealed the boy was nearly perfect.” Mother Askani frowned then. “You see Logan’s mother was a human descendant of one of Romulus and unknown to her so was the man she took up having an affair with.” 

“So Logan was the perfect lupine wasn’t he that’s why Romulus fixated on him isn’t it?” She asked as images wove past her showing Logan growing up playing with his half brother and a girl who looked a lot like her mother. She saw the horrible night where everything went wrong and had to look away as his mother killed herself. “Why did she do it?”

“Isn’t it obvious her lover’s son was human and if the monster in her first born son hadn’t come from his father it came from her,” Mother Askani said with a frown. “You have to remember she had no idea about mutants and only saw monsters that only had one thing in common her.” She supposed she could understand it but it still horrified her. “Romulus had lost his perfect mutant and by the time he tracked him down James Howlette the man you know as Logan would not serve him.” Mother Askani looked harsh. “So he took his unborn son cut from the womb of his wife and waited for a chance to remake him.” She realized where this was heading. “Romulus had ties with the Weapon Plus program and helped get Wolverine chosen as Weapon X.”

“So he’s been manipulating Logan’s life to bring this all about,” she said and was appalled. “Is his brother still alive in our time?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know but if so then there was someone other than Daken to save.

“I do not know I haven’t been able to find him but that doesn’t mean he’s dead because I can usually locate a person’s moment of death,” Mother Askani said and then frowned. “Now there is another related matter we must discuss.” The scenery changed and she saw Sabertooth behind them. “Victor Creed is another descendant of Romulus but he inherited the flawed mutant gene which resulted in his son Graydon not being a mutant.” Mother Askani then looked grave. “There is a group that believes it made Creed a sort of messiah that he was born to two mutants and still pure human and that his descendants will never be mutants.” Mother Askani then gestured and she was press conferences and infomercials with a woman holding photos of creed up. “As a result of this Creed will have many posthumous off spring and many of them will unfortunately be mutants brought up by people who will hate them.” She didn’t want to ask how the offspring would come into existence. “Warn Sage will you to keep an eye out for the group when you go to the past.”

“Are you done?” She asked wanting to get out of the older woman’s head she had things to think about. Mother Askani shook her head no and images began to appear of Apocalypse an his followers Clan Akkaba. “What now?”

“We must discuss the terrible truth I have unearthed about our bloodline.” Mother Askani said pointing backwards. “Our grandmother was of the blood of Apocalypse.” She felt herself freeze as that statement was made. “Oh yes it was quiet shocking to me but of his mutant descendants in Clan Akkaba there was a rule if a person of the clan’s bloodline was born without mutant powers they were to be executed and the guilty parents forbidden to breed again.” She wasn’t surprised that madman would have such a rule. “One formly high ranking member of Clan Akkaba violated that law by secretly impregnating a prostitute to produce a child he was convinced he could raise his standing again by showing it was his breeding partners fault not his.”

“The child was born human wasn’t it?” She asked and Mother Askani nodded and she saw then images showing the child growing up and fathering children of his own all the way down to Kathrine Summers her paternal grand mother.” She suddenly understood something she’d wondered about. “That’s why Scott could serve as host to Apocalypse that time isn’t it?”

“Yes in our time lines at least the blood of apocalypse flows in his veins though there are worlds where it does not.” She was staring at Mother Askani then. “It was shocking to me too when I learned the truth about alternate counterparts.” The old woman gestured then a ball of light appeared. “This is the truth the energy signature that exist in every reality in the multiverse the vessel it inhabits can vary or even be mixed with others.” The old woman gestured and Cable appeared but he looked different then he popped Logan’s claws. “This Cable for instance is both the counterpart for our Brother Nathan and Logan.” She then gestured again and a young Nathan and an Old Cable appeared. “And in this world the life essence was split into a young Nathan and adult Cable.”

“So the physical form of the counterpart doesn’t matter only the essence inside it to create that link?” She asked but something bothered her. “Why then are so many counterparts almost identicle to each other?”

“Child there are trillions of trillions of alternate worlds the closer together they are the more likely they are to be similar.” Mother Askani said and images of cyclops appeared. “Look here this Cyclops is the brother of Logan and this one is a telepath.” The parade of Cyclop’s got even stranger after that and she looked away.

“You’ve made your point,” She said and Mother Askani nodded. “If you don’t mind I’m going to go think about what you’ve shown me.” After that they were back in Mother Askani’s office and out of her head. “I do have one final question for you?” Mother Askani nodded. “Why did you do this yank us through time and bring us here?”

“Because the fate awaiting everyone was terrible if I didn’t do it,” Mother Askani said then. “I have done all I can for you and others like that Nathan out there he wasn’t from our past but form another time line where there was no surviving Askani to save him so I diverted him to this future.”

She had wondered where that other Cable had come from once she learned that this Mother Askani was not in any way connected to her past self but instead a duplicate created by Madrox who was sent back into this timelines past. “I see.” She said and left not sure if she trusted the woman but willing to think it over.

The End


End file.
